In a conventional technique, machine tools which perform machining such as cutting by moving a tool with respect to a workpiece are known. Moreover, in such machine tools, a numerical control-type machine tool which specifies a tool path using coordinates of a predetermined feed axis or the like and performs machining by moving the tool with respect to the workpiece is known. The machine tool automatically performs machining by moving at least one of the workpiece and the tool in accordance with a command from a control device and thereby changing a relative position of the tool with respect to the workpiece.
In the numerical control type machine tool, information on a machining program in which the relative position of the tool with respect to the workpiece is determined and the tool and the like are inputted in advance into the control device. The control device of the machine tool performs machining of the workpiece based on such information. The machine tool is provided with a display device for displaying machining information which is information on machining. The operator can input a machining condition and the like while observing the display device prior to machining of the workpiece. During a workpiece machining period, a machining state and a state of the machine tool are displayed on the display device. The operator can continue machining of the workpiece while confirming such states. Alternatively, while the display device is studied, a workpiece inspection condition can be inputted and an inspection result can be confirmed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-66709A discloses a display device of an NC machine tool which comprises a display part, a base storage part which stores a plurality of display patterns in which a display area is plurally partitioned, and a display item storage part which stores display items. It is disclosed that the display device displays a display item as predetermined on the display part using the predetermined display patterns based on set data in which a display item to be actually displayed in the display area is set.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-152882A discloses a display device for a machine tool which displays a plurality of partitioned pictures on a screen with respect to display items and a display size as selected by the operator, which corresponds to the display size based on display information of a partitioned picture storage area.